Creeping Black Requiem
(Property: Boysmith2003) Note: This Stand is no longer being used. The page will stay up. Creeping Black Requiem is the evolved form of Creeping Black when pierced by the Stand Arrow. Appearance Creeping Black Requiem bears much similarity to its predecessor, retaining the ghostly tail, bald head, claws, white eyes, and teeth. However, this time, it appears to be much thicker than before, and has a pair of large black wings on it's back as well, which have an impressive wingspan. Personality Creeping Black Requiem has no personality to speak of. Abilities * Shadow Physiology '''Creeping Black Requiem is capable of striking a person's shadow, and is a shadow itself. If it strikes a shadow, you damage the Stand, and therefore damage the target User. Because the Stand itself is it's user's shadow, the reverse is also true. * '''Shadow Teleportation- if it's user stands over Creeping Black Requiem's mouth, (or stands over any other shadow around the mouth area) the pair can enter a shadow pocket dimension and teleport to another person's/object's shadow. With Requiem, this also applies to other dimensions, since everything has a shadow. * Shadow Invisibility- Formerly, if Creeping Black's User stands within a person's shadow and does not wish to teleport, the User will be covered in an illusion that mimics the appearance of the owner of the shadow. The illusion wears off if Creeping Black's User is exposed to light for too long. However, with Requiem it now renders the User entirely invisible while in effect. The invisibility can also be achieved by Creeping Black Requiem wrapping it's user in its wings. * Shadow Cut-''' Creeping Black Requiem can cut anything that has a shadow, with the shadow being damaged damaging the Stand and thus damaging the User. However, if another Stand attacks Creeping Black, Osore will be damaged. * '''Free Movement- Creeping Black Requiem can manifest on any flat surface near it's user, and can move and shape itself into whatever it desires. * Dark Affinity- Creeping Black's power and range are amplified under a low light level. The reverse is also true, with Creeping Black being steadily weakened by too much sunlight. Creeping Black Requiem is weakened by sunlight as well, but to far lesser of a degree, as well as being amplified more while in the dark. * Phasing- A variation of Shadow Teleportation. By flattening itself against a wall, and shortening the range of the teleport, Creeping Black Requiem, can allow its User to pass through walls. This also works with roofs and the floor, though it is inadvisable to phase through the floor. * Shadow Step If Creeping Black Requiem has manifested and the User steps on another person's shadow, that person will be incapable of movement until the User of Creeping Black Requiem moves off the person's shadow. While on another person's shadow, Creeping Black Requiem is stronger and faster, but its range is comparably shorter. * 'Shadow Possession-' Creeping Black Requiem can now take control of another person's shadow, controlling them as well as their Stand. It can last indefinitely until Creeping Black Requiem removes it. * '''Shadow Manipulation '''While '''Shadow Possession '''is active, Creeping Black Requiem can manipulate the shadow of a target, which forces their body to match the form of the manipulated shadow.